land_of_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse
: "Who cares! I’m not going to just sit here idly while having the entire base up there being sieged by those savage barbarians!" : -Eclipse, during the Crystal Mountains Base Raid. : Eclipse is a protagonist in multiple iterations in the Land of Domination series. He first arrived in Equestria unsentiently, and enlisted in the Royal Air Force of Equestria after being subdued and purged with white magic for attacking patrolling soldiers. He, through the struggle of finding his worth, worked his way towards the commanding ranks and now leads the Royal Air Force in all battles as Captain. Background Land of Domination Origin Eclipse, along with his "brother" Nighthawk are both descendants of the Shadow Overlord King Sombra. According to Nighthawk, Eclipse and him are both soul fragments of the Shadow Overlord, which scattered over the dead King's sarcophagus after he was defeated. The large chunk of the fragments became Nighthawk, the Shadow Alicorn and the "older brother" while the small chunk became Eclipse, the Shadow Pegasus. While Nighthawk fought off the urge to use his shadowy powers to wreak havoc on the land, to build a brand new realm, Eclipse was under the influence of his instincts and fought unwillingly. Enlisting As he arrived in a town somewhere in Equestria, he encountered a patrolling team of soldiers, which he attacked under influence of his instincts. He was subdued and brought to the palace in Canterlot, where the Empress purged his soul and offered him a chance to join the Royal Air Force. After arrival in the Royal Air Force Headquarters, he trained to join the Special Force Shadow Aviation Special Division, the most elite military division in Equestria. During training, he befriended Sky Striker, a Sergeant Major who he attacked as the untamed form. He was later promoted to First Lieutenant, as he learned to lead the division. Losing a Limb During the Griffonstone-Equestria War, the gryphons ambushed an RAF Air Base, which Eclipse led the Special Force to aid the defense. During the battle, he was shot from afar by a destructive incendiary round on his right wing, fracturing the bone and burning the tissue around it. The injured wing is later amputated and replaced with a bionic wing, which can project a barrier and aid in longer and faster flights. During the battle, he finally met Nighthawk, and he was shown his own identity as a royalty, and possesses great potential of dark magic. After the battle, his mentor Aviator Windspear is also Wounded in Action and resigned from leading the frontline, handing the title and the responsibilities of Captain to Eclipse, as the other commander-to-be Sky Striker was killed in action. Split Personalities During a mission to gather intelligence and sabotage the invading empire, he was captured while trying to defend the oncoming pursuing enemy forces. He was brought to enemy tyrant Krossair Zaslavsky, who subjected Eclipse to torture and interrogation, forcing a secondary personality into him. His eyes have since turned separate colours, being blue and orange respectively. Under the dominant secondary personality he turned against his own teammates, injuring all of them. His primary personality, the benevolent and loyal one, was restored at the critical moment during battle, as Lightningbolt shared her love and affection to him, neutralizing his overwhelming dark magic. Proposing After the war, he admitted his affection and feelings to Lightningbolt, as love bloomed in the battlefield. The two agreed to be together at the ending of the first book. Stripes of Black and White Accusation The Defence Minister, wishing to restore the hierarchy and bringing the zebras back on the top, accused an assassination attempt of the Prime Minister on Eclipse, and he was hunted down by a zebra sharpshooter Ace. He escaped with his now girlfriend Lightningbolt, and began his path of revenge and exile. He was considered a renegade and had a bounty on his head. Ace later listened to her own conscience and turned against the uprising zebra rebels, and assisted Eclipse and his teammates in resisting the uprising. Wounded in Action Eclipse carried out a solo infiltration in an enemy-infested airfield, which the private military company Angelus Tenebris was raiding. The Strike Commander Lucien mistook the Humvee which Eclipse used to escape the airfield as an enemy and commanded a jet to neutralize it. Eclipse was severely wounded from the rollover, and he was later rescued by Ace's loyalists to a mansion in the Everfree Valley. Prince of the Shadows At a face-off against the traitor Minister, Eclipse was killed by a sword plunged into his chest and exploding his heart. However, upon death, he had a conversation with the dead King, who agreed to bring Eclipse back to life by "lending" Nighthawk's worthiness to him. He was resurrected with no injuries, and double his own power as a demonic Shadow Prince, dual-wielding shadow artefacts and defeating the renegade. At the ending of the second book, Lightningbolt agreed to Eclipse's proposal and became his fiancé. Personalities and Traits Eclipse's "Primary" personality is his dominant one. As he was promoted to First Lieutenant, he learnt to be a benevolent leader, who cared a lot about his subordinates' well-being and safety. He is mostly sympathetic and loyal to Equestria, even though himself being the Prince of an ally empire. His "Secondary" personality is mostly inert. When his secondary personality takes over, he would turn unstable, brutal and destructive. The trait which both his personalities share are recklessness, impulsiveness and violent. He often admits being a summoned thrall of killing and has no intention to rule a Kingdom. "I know how to lead a military branch and how to fight, and that's enough for me". His patriotism towards Equestria and his love to Lightningbolt keeps himself in check and stable from suddenly bursting into his demonic form. Although being the top tier commander of the entire branch, he would often fight in the frontline alongside his subordinates. Trivia * Eclipse is an author surrogate character. * Eclipse represents "Bipolar", "Choices" and "Vengefulness" in the series. * Although the author refers himself as "Lieutenant", the character's rank is Captain. * Eclipse is written as a Hongkonger / British character.